


Safe

by alyssa9779



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Doctor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hugging, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa9779/pseuds/alyssa9779
Summary: The Doctor is furious. You risked your life again and he just won't have that. He can't have another death on his hands, but is that all? Is there more to why he's so mad?Spoiler alert.Yes. Yes there is.





	Safe

“Doctor, no! You can’t, after all this time, you just can’t!” you shout, raising your voice louder than you ever have at the man before. It’s okay though, it’s justified, because he can’t just try to drop you off like none of this ever happened, like you’d be happier with your old life doing absolutely nothing. He knows that isn’t true, after all of this time, he has to. 

“(y/n), I’m actually trying to be kind for once, why can’t you see that?” he huffs. “I could’ve just dropped you off and left because I know, I absolutely know you’d be safer there. But I didn’t because I thought this would be better, I thought you’d appreciate it more if you heard it directly from the source, but I guess I was wrong” he spits out, bitterly. “It’s not like I want to ruin your fun, I want to keep you safe, I need to keep you safe” 

“Oh, don’t pull that card on me, something shitty is still shitty whether you give me prior notice or not, and Doctor. Really? This is what I signed up for, we both know that this is exactly what I signed up for,” you say, gesturing down at the rapidly healing gash on your side. 

The Doctor was able to get you to the medbay just in time for his spare stash of nanoparticles to work their magic on you, but the instance didn’t leave either of you completely unscathed. You could see the burning look in The Doctor’s eye, you weren’t going to get out of this one so easily. 

“No, (y/n). You signed up to travel with me and do as I say!” he roared, a fire behind his eyes that sped up your heartbeat. “Not to run off trying to be the goddamn hero and risk the safety of yourself and the hostages! What if that cut were a bit deeper, what if I didn’t get you back in time? Where does that leave me?” he turns his back, not bearing to look at you. His shoulders heave as he pants, balling his fists in what you can’t quite identify. Sure, it’s rage, but it’s also something else. 

You’re frozen in your place. He has a point, you did go off on your own, but only because you absolutely knew that you could save them, while The Doctor’s plan was a bit more circumstantial and in its early stages of development. Sure, he would’ve saved them eventually, but you could’ve saved them then and now. Who knows what would’ve happened to them during the time in between. 

“But, Doctor…” you say, doing your best to keep your voice from wavering. “They’re okay. I’m okay. I’m right here. I’m not leaving you, not now, not ever. You’d have to drag my cold dead body out of the Tardis doors,” you say and see him wince and internally cringe. Okay maybe not the best choice in wording. “Yikes, I…” He cuts you out before you can correct that misstep in speech.

“It’s okay, (y/n). I know what you meant. You just. You have to be more careful. I cannot have your death on my hands. I could’ve prevented that, I should’ve. If I were just paying a bit more attention to what you were doing” he trails off. Your stomach drops and you think you can hear your heart shattering into a million tiny pieces. 

You walk up to him carefully, making sure he’s dealt with the anger in your actions. When you see no red flags, you place your hand gingerly upon his cheek. 

“It. Wasn’t. Your. Fault.” you say, making sure to emphasize every word. You say a lot, but The Doctor doesn’t always read in between the lines. You can’t have him misinterpreting anything. “I did what I did independently of you, frankly I don’t think there’s anything you could’ve done to stop me from saving those people” 

“I could’ve saved them first” he whispers as his eyes close and head drops. You wrap your other arm around the back of his neck pulling him in close, so that his head is in the curve of your neck. He falls into you, holding on for dear life. 

“Oh, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, and you say I always try to be the hero. It’s okay.” you whisper almost under your breath, running your fingers through his hair as his grip around you tightens. 

“Can’t lose you” you can hear him mutter. His breathing is shallow as he digs his head further into the crevice of your neck.

“Doctor. Doctor, look at me,” you say, once again placing your hand on the side of his head. He finally reluctantly pulls out of you and his red rimmed eyes stop your heart. “What’s really wrong? This is deeper than me getting hurt, I know it is. What do you need me to do?” you ask, your loyalty unabashedly shining through. 

“I need you to leave but I want you to stay, I can’t be selfish and think that you being with me is more important than your life” he says, avoiding your eyes. You pull his face towards your so that your foreheads are touching.

“Doctor. You are my life.” you think that should be enough to get the message across. As you look into his eyes, you see something change. His face is mere inches away from yours now, you can feel his breathing quicken. 

You know that you want to lean forwards, just a little bit and place your lips on his. But you can’t. This is a hundred year old man, he’s seen things, amazing things, that you could never dream of. He’s suffered losses unimaginable to you. He’s just. So much. More. 

You feel something soft that juts you out of your spiral. You snap back to reality and realize that, this magnificent being, he’s kissing you. You were so shocked that you froze, but the second he started to pull away, you pulled him back and kissed him more passionately than you ever have with anyone before. Because anyone else? They weren’t The Doctor. Your Doctor. 

You finally need to come up for air, so you pull back for a second. You can tell that he’s out of breath too, his chest rising and falling rapidly. You look into his eyes and can see nothing but love and admiration. You can’t help but giggle.

“What?” he asks, playfully.

“Just you. You’re impossible. You’re magnificent. You kissed me. I just. I can’t believe it” you say, rapidly. It’s all rather unorganized, but how can you be expected to be eloquent after what just happened? 

“You can’t believe I kissed you? Why? You’re the most magnificent human I’ve ever met. You’ve got the biggest capacity for empathy I’ve ever seen, even if you try to hide it. It might get you in trouble from time to time, but goddammit, (y/n), I love it. I love you.” he spits out, seemingly not noticing the gravity of his statement. 

Your eyes widen, this is everything you’ve ever wanted. Right in front of you. There has to be some catch, the other shoe has to drop, but when you see nothing but sincerity glowing from his dumb beautiful face, you have no choice but to believe him. 

“I love you too. How could I not?” you say with a smile, caressing his cheek, stroking his cheekbone with your thumb. “I love you so much” you can see the smile grow upon his face until he’s practically beaming. 

He jumps up, jolting you from your state of serenity. He’s running around the Tardis console like a man on a mission. His intensity makes you laugh. 

“Oh good god, Doctor. What are you doing? Where are we going now? And really, right now? Couldn’t we be doing something a bit more. Fun?” you say, raising your eyebrows. 

“Fun? Oh, fun! Yes fun! We’ll get to fun, but first I have to show you the great falls of Archipelago, three twin waterfalls made up of roses. Yes, roses!” he shouts as he continues to flip switches and press buttons. He stops and turns on his heel to look you in the eye, “I’ve got to make sure our first date is absolutely fantastic, don’t I?” he smiles at the recognition growing across your face. He turns to pull one last lever and spins as he points up to the roof of the Tardis and with one word, you two are off to start the best part of your lives together.

“Geronimo!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it! :) Kudos and comments will promptly be squealed over...


End file.
